Inside Two Souls
by kelles
Summary: Some events in volume 6 & 7 of manga are told from the point of view of both Pip & Seras. Major plot spoilers. Focuses on the events surrounding the fight with Zorin and the bizarre implications of the it's outcome for the future. [C]
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1 - Pip**: MAJOR SPOILERS for Volume 6 & 7 of manga. So you've been warned. This is Pip's veiw on Seras and his uhh unique situation after the fight with Joleen/Zorrin. Standard disclaimers - I don't own Hellsing, Kohta Hirano does.

* * *

I ended up getting it – I knew I would. That girl resisted me since the day we met. But, in the end I got my kiss. Was it worth dying for? Hell, yes. I loved that girl. And I'm not dead – well not really. It's crazy but I'm not. My body is dead. Hell, I never even believed in life after death. Yet, here I am – alive, more or less. Not in heaven or hell either. No I'm part of **her**. Funny, since the first time I saw her, I wanted to get inside of her – but not like this. Oh well, guess I'll take what I can get. Being in the police girl does have its advantages. 

It was crazy – that night. The war with the monsters, the Nazi vampires started. I was losing men left and right. I had already been hit once myself. But, I was not going to give up. I knew that she'd come. And come she did. Seras took down a whole section of the Nazi army before that bitch nearly killed her. I couldn't let that happen. The Police Girl was under my command. It was my duty to protect her. She was ours, our "gunner girl." Not just to me but to all of the Geese. She was one of us. Her being a vampire – that didn't matter to any of us. Shit, we've seen men who were 100 times the monster she was – and they were supposed to be human.

I saw that damn monster trying to kill her. I never wanted to protect anything as her. I don't know what came over me. Just couldn't think about anything but saving her. I attacked the damn monster with the gun and took Seras into my arms. Joleen had taken off her arm and eyes. I hated that bitch. Damn if Seras wasn't heavier then what she looked. She has a great body but carrying her over my shoulder….nearly knocked the wind out of me. She's such a good girl. Seras kept on begging me to put her down, so I could get away. But, that's not me. Just couldn't do it. That was the end for me. That bitch from Millennium, she attacked ME the next time.

Poor Seras, she was crying without even having eyes. I don't know how she did that. I kept telling her how silly she was. I tried to cheer her up. We didn't have much time alone before my body gave up. I knew this was my last chance…so I kissed her. I wasn't going to die without getting that. I'd been trying too long. Hey, I'm not a romantic guy but that kiss was something else. If things had been different – I could've lived the rest of my life with that girl. Shit, even with her being a vampire, I could've stayed with her forever. When we were kiss I got the idea. How we could defeat those monsters, even though I didn't have much time. I had no idea what would happen. I just knew Seras needed my blood if she was going to survive. So I told her to – drink my blood so we both could defeat Joleen. If my blood was inside of her, it'd be like a part of me helped, right? I had no idea what would happen next.

I think I may have been just barely alive when she bit me. And damn – that bite, felt better then anything I had ever experienced – even sex. Can't describe it – the sensation was amazing. It felt like all of my desire, pain, pleasure, hunger, thirst, all mixed up together. It was…incredible. I could feel my soul leaving my body and going into hers. No one would believe this but my soul was outside of my body for a minute or two – just before it went inside of hers. I looked down at the police girl devouring my blood. The whole scene was fucking amazing. Wished I'd had more time to enjoy the pure sensations.

I think I blacked out for a second or two when my soul went inside the police girl. I don't remember what it felt like going in. I just remember being there and looking through her eyes. Her "soul" was there too. I don't care what they say about vampires not having them. Seras has a soul. It is what makes her so different then other vampires. I can feel her soul next to me right now. When we fight, Seras is fully aware –she is there with me. In some really twisted way, when we fight our souls wrap around one another's and we are one. As corny as this may sound it's almost as if our souls are…shagging. I know, weird, huh? But, it's true – our souls truly become one during battle. Since I've more experience in killing then her, I lead when she fights. I have no problem killing and destroying evil. But, she is here with me enjoying the thrill of victory - because now we are one soul.

It was both of us who killed Joleen. Sure maybe I led and the police girl let me, but her mind experience everything my soul did. She got the revenge that she wanted. I got my vengeance. It felt so good wiping the ground with Joleen's face. That bitch took my life from me – it felt fucking fantastic removing her from this world. She thought I was a nothing, insignificant. But, I really showed her what a nothing could do to her. Me and Seras – we destroyed her. If it wasn't for her, we could've had so much fun together. I don't know when it would've happened but I know for sure that it would have. One night when we were all alone or after a battle…I know I could've gotten her to say yes. Seras and me, we were just an accident waiting to happen. It sounds kind of silly to talk about it now, feeling regrets about not getting laid. But, it really pissed me off that Millennium took that away from us. Damn, we could have had the hottest night ever. I wanted that girl more then anything. Sure I loved her too. But, shagging her would've been…amazing. I just know it.

Sex. I wonder what it'll be like when Seras finally does it. What will I feel? And am I going to around for all of it? I'm a guy who just likes girls. Nothing against guys who like guys. It's just not me. So what if Seras gets it on with a guy? That would just be weird. And what if it is with her Master? Damn I hope not. That vampire totally gives me the creeps. She can do so much better then him. He would never treat her right. I'll have to steer her away from him. Now, if I can talk her into another woman…that would be nice. I always sensed a little something between her and the Boss. Nothing ever happened but I think it could. Mmmm…the two of them together with me inside. Wouldn't that be like a threesome? I'll have to work on making that happen.

So when all that is said and done, I'm happy with the way things turned out. I get to kick some arse, kill the bad guys, night after night. And I get a great body to do it in. I get to look through Seras' eyes when she takes a bath or gets undressed. It's not all work. A fella has got to play, right? But, I can't deny the best part of this deal is I get to be with her – forever. I know it sounds so corny. But, deep down I love her. And if there's anyone's body I'd pick to be in, it would be her's.


	2. Seras

**Chapter 2 - Seras**

* * *

That day changed everything for me. And no it wasn't the day Alucard killed me – that day just messed up my life. No, even after the git shot me right through the chest and turned me into a vampire, I was pretty much the same. Well maybe I was different physically. But, inside I didn't change inside. No, it was the day that Captain Bernadette became a part of me. That day changed me to what I am today. 

I guess all along I had been falling in love with him. At first, I didn't want to admit it. You see, I'm kind of a tomboy and didn't have all that much experience with that kind of thing. The way he teased and flirted with me embarrassed me to bloody hell. I think that's why he enjoyed it so much. I still don't what he saw in me. But, he was starting to have an effect on me. I guess I couldn't help falling for him. Pip is-er I mean was- handsome, even with only one eye. I loved his long blonde hair and blue eye. He was a good man too, he has a good heart.

I should have known it was going to be a bad day. We had to battle all of those Nazi Vampires. And that pervert had the nerve to kiss me without asking first! As if we should be kissing in the middle of a war and in front the other soldiers! I know what he had on his mind. But, I can't blame the Captain for that now. I suppose he was falling for me too. I know that sounds mushy, but can't mercenaries and vampires fall in love? In the end, he lived up to his word. Pip saved my undead life more then once that day.

I wasn't strong enough to fight Joleen at first. I tried to be; God, how I wanted to be. But, she tricked me. That bitch ripped my body apart. She tore out my eyes and arm. I hate her for doing that. I couldn't even look at Pip once more before he died. The Captain was so brave. He carried me even though he was bleeding. I never wanted him to sacrifice his life for me. Why didn't that bastard listen to me? He was ALIVE. I'm something else. And yet…he cared for me like I was a human. He told me that it wasn't a shame that he gave his life for me. But, I wonder – was I worth it? I am a vampire. Am I evil? Should he have given his life for a monster like me?

And then he kissed me. I can't stop thinking about that kiss. I don't know why I resisted him for so long. I wish now that I didn't. A part of me was scared. I'd never even been with a man or had a boyfriend. I went on a few dates in school, but they never amounted to anything more then a kiss. And those kisses were nothing like the one Pip gave me. I'll never forget it. I wish we had done more then just kiss.

But, that bitch from Millenium just wouldn't let him die in peace. No – she and her army kept attacking. I was in no shape to fight. She had taken my arm and eyes. How the hell could I fight like that? But, Pip saved me again. He asked me to drink his blood, so we could both defeat her. I hadn't been drinking much blood. Think the last time was when Sir Integral offered me some of her blood. I hate the taste of that cold blood that Walter brings to me in plastic bags. Sir Integral's blood was delicious. I understand now why my Master thirsts for it. When Pip offered me his - I could not say no. It was his last request. And I needed blood if I was going to survive. The only regret I have is that he wasn't a virgin. I'm not jealous. I don't care about the other girls he was with before me. But, if he was a virgin, I could've turned him. Then we both could've survived. I guess that would've been too easy. Ever since I was a child, my life has been hard. I'm not complaining. Getting through the hard times is what made me a surrvivor.

Neither of us knew what would happen when I drank his blood. He was just barely alive when I started. It was…wonderful. Pip told me to drink his blood so we could both defeat Joleen and I never thought twice about it. Doing it felt so inhuman, but that was okay. I was doing it to keep my promise to him. I can't deny that I loved the feeding. When my teeth ripped into his throat and his warm blood came rushing down my throat…I could feel his power, his life, and his soul becoming part of me. I think that shagging must be something like this – but not as satisfying. So many different feelings were going through me – lust, desire, hunger, fulfillment, and love. For what I am, nothing compares to drinking the blood of your lover. What happened after I fed – that is what changed everything.

I didn't feel any different at first. But, a few seconds after I finished drinking, I felt him inside of me. His spirit came into my body! I know it sounds crazy, but it happened. The Captain is still inside of me. The first time I felt his soul become part of my mind. It was weird; his soul seemed to become part of me. I remember every glorious moment of killing that bitch from Millennium. But, it was Pip's soul that led us to victory. I was there fighting too, but it was The Captain, that gave me power.

I still feel him inside. Sometimes he even talks to me. God he is such a pervert and sometimes it is so embarrassing. He's been saying the strangest things lately. I think he wants me to…oh this is so embarrassing...but he wants me to get together with Sir Integra. I can't do that! Not even for him. Sir Integral is my commander, my boss. I care about her but not like that. At least I didn't before he was in my body. There are times when I'll be talking to her and find myself staring at her chest! I don't mean too, really I don't. I never felt that way about her before he was inside of me. I swear it is HIM controlling my eye. I have to make him stop – what am I supposed to say if she notices – that the Captain made me do it?


End file.
